


Kiss From A Rose

by SparkGoddess



Category: Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF, Hamlet - All Media Types, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Benedict on stage, F/M, Flirting, Hamlet - Freeform, Kisses, Performance Art, Roses, Theater - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:25:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Unbetaed Work. Enjoy</p>
    </blockquote>





	Kiss From A Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed Work. Enjoy

The performance is over. The room had erupted into joyous applause and praise as they watched the cast take a bow and the roses slowly flew onto the stage.

We'd been ushered out but I'd wrangled my way back in with the excuse of a forgotten item. As I walked down the rows, I could feel the electricity again.

I could feel the sound of his voice causing goosebumps all over my arms and my pulse speeding up. I moved down the front row, sitting right in the middle and taking in the stillness of the moment. I looked at the stage, every inch of it as I tried to remember anything expect the feeling of it.

Almost at the center of the stage, there was a lone rose. I watched it, not noticing someone walking on to the stage until their fingers wrapped around the rose. I looked up the hand and all the way up to see him. I watched emotions play on his face as he brought up the rose towards his nose and gently nuzzled it before breathing in and closing his eyes.

"Beautiful" I whispered without meaning to, the moment broken when he looked to me. His head tilted and he walked over to me "I don't think you're supposed to be here" he said, a little smile on his face as he said it.

"I'm sure I'm not but I forgot my purse" I stroked the clutch that sat next to me as I looked at him. I could see something challenging in his eyes as he stopped at the edge of the stage "Well then. I guess you have perfect timing" He loomed over me and I could feel a little shiver run down my spine.

"Yes, quite so" I ran a finger over the seam of my dress, smiling "Not that you need the added praise but you were amazing tonight" He smiled, jumping off the stage suddenly and moving to sit beside me "Thank you. It's pleasing to know that I've made such a beautiful woman happy"

I let in a breath and smelled his scent. Not cologne or something else masking him. Pure Benedict. "There are other ways to make a woman happy" I licked my bottom lip and watched his eyes track the movement "Oh yes, many ways"

I don't know who moved first but I felt his lips on mine and all reason went out the window. I kissed him like I'd never kissed anyone before. Like he was the last man on the planet and his kisses would keep me alive. I felt his hand on my thigh, playing with the hem as we kissed.

My hand ran up his arm to the crook of his neck. I traced my fingers over it as I tried to keep up with his amazing mouth. The last time I'd kissed a man had been nothing like this. The kisses were gentle yet demanding but the way his lips perfectly pressed against mine, the way his tongue swiped over my bottom lip.

It shouldn't make me feel this way. I dug my fingers into his skin and heard a small growl and I gasped which caused me to pull back from him. I looked into his eyes, they were dark, darker that I ever thought I'd see his eyes turn "Sorry" he said and I smiled 

"For being an incredibly sexy man? No apology needed" I ran my thumb over his bottom lip, the beautiful ruby tint of it making the want flare up "If only this was somewhere more private then I'd show you all the emotions you brought out in me"

His mouth opened as he looked at me then he leaned in, whispering something into my ear then kissed me breathless until we both pulled away "So I'll see you later?" He asked as he lead me towards a back door. 

I turned, looking up at him. Even with my heels on I was shorter than him but I didn't mind. I ran a finger over his jawline and smiled "Of course you will" I kissed those lips one last time before he opened the door and I walked out.


End file.
